


Three kisses or an odd dream come true

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Series: Sanders sides one shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Party, So many kisses, Spin the Bottle, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: Virgil is dragged to a party by his friend Remy.





	Three kisses or an odd dream come true

This was not how Virgil planned on spending his saturday, but of course his friend Remy just had to drag him with him. Something about not being able to go there alone, he would be seen as a loser, which Virgil doubted. But Remy had promised to buy him the next album of his favorite band if he joined, and Virgil really wanted that album. 

He regretted it the moment they entered. The music was loud and obnoxious, swarming throughout the house and around the neighborhood. Virgil were surprised no neighbors had complained about it. 

They walked inside, the smell of alcohol making Virgil’s stomach do a twist. He was glad Remy wasn’t going to drink too much, he was more of a coffee guy than anything. 

In the middle of the living room sat a bunch of people together, in a big circle and a wine bottle in the middle. Virgil barely had time to register what was happening, before Remy dragged him over to the circle. He was almost vibrating with excitement, as they squeezed themself into the group. 

Just as they sat down, the two people currently kissing, pulled apart. Virgil grimached at it, he really wished he wouldn’t have to kiss anyone. He wasn’t sure his anxiety could deal with that.

A few spins went on, nothing exciting happening, until a pink-haired boy took the bottle, spinning it softly. He adjusted his glasses as he sat down on his spot again, watching the bottle with nervous eyes. 

Virgil might have had a heart attack at the squeal his friend let out, and that was when Virgil noticed the bottle was pointing at Remy. He practically jumped up from his spot, joining the pink-haired boy in the middle. Remy whispered something to the boy, before their lips connected. 

Virgil looked away, feeling embarrassed at watching his friend kiss another guy. When the kiss finally ended, Remy and the boy grabbed each others hands. Before they disappeared, Remy turned to look at Virgil, smiling brightly. Virgil returned it. Although he was happy for Remy, he couldn’t ignore the anxiety of being left alone. He watched the next person spin the bottle, his mind racing with thoughts on how to get out of this. 

-

Virgil thought he might have fainted when he noticed the bottle pointing at him. He had barely paid attention to what was happening, desperately trying to figure out an escape route. Now he was stuck, he couldn’t walk away now, people would be mad at him for not participating. 

A guy from the circle, the one who had spinned it, began to stand up, making his way to the middle of the group. Virgil hesitantly followed him, walking up to the guy. He was tall, Virgil noticed as he practically had to look up to even see the persons face. He was meet by a brown pair of eyes, with a hint of green in the middle, hidden behind a pair of glasses. The guy was also wearing a polo shirt and a necktie, very formal for a party. 

His hands were shaking, probably also his whole body. He only stood there, watching the tall guy take him in. He felt vulnerable, so small, so exposed. 

The guy didn’t waste any more time, bending down slightly, to cup Virgil’s face with his hands. They were warm, but not uncomfortably so. His head was tilted up, making it easier for the guy to reach him. 

Before Virgil could react, the guy was kissing him. The kiss was calculated, lips touching lips in a soft embrace. Even though the angle was a bit awkward, it somehow worked, as if the guy was used to doing this. Perhaps he was, and here Virgil was, ruining something. 

Before his thoughts could spiral further, the kiss ended. The guy stood up again, letting go of Virgil’s face as he did. A couple of cheers could be heard from the circle, and both of them turned a soft pink. 

A careful pat was the last thing he got, before each of them walked back to their previous spot. Virgil’s mind was racing, and for some stupid reason he remained seated. He was afraid that the guy would be offended it he left just after their kiss, he also didn’t know the rules of this game particularly well. 

-

His breath must have left his lungs the moment the bottle landed on him the second time. He hadn’t been paying attention again, to busy to look at the guy he had kissed earlier, trying to figure out what he was thinking. 

Another guy walked up, almost jumping, to the spot in the middle of the circle, watching Virgil with kind eyes. The blue color of them almost blinding in the darkness of the party. As the first guy, he was wearing glasses, although these had a more circular form to them. 

He was wearing a hoodie around his shoulders, making him look like a father of some sort. Virgil couldn’t get that thought out of his mind, as he walked up to him. He was hunched over, but despite that, he was still taller than the guy before himself. 

The guy smiled warmly at him, as Virgil approached. Virgil gave a hesitant smile back, but kept his gaze somewhere else when he got even closer. He almost missed the hand searching it’s way into his hoodie, grasping his own hand in it. Virgil looked up at the guy. 

Carefully he got a bit closer to Virgil, as if exploring what was okay. Virgil was grateful for that. When they were only an inch away from each other, the guy closed the distance, giving Virgil’s lips a soft peck, followed by a couple more around his face. 

Virgil could feel his face burning, getting more and more flustered after each kissed that was placed on his face. The guy was giggling, smiling warmly as he planted one last kiss on Virgil’s lips. 

He let go of Virgil’s hand, only to give him a boop on the nose. Virgil let out a giggle at that, surprising himself. They both headed back to their spot, watching as the next person spun the bottle, and got up to kiss someone from the circle. 

-

All to sudden, it was Virgil’s turn to spin the bottle. He couldn’t help his shaky hands as he reached forward, and gave the bottle a gentle spin. His mind was racing, this time he couldn’t escape, he had to kiss someone. He had to kiss a random person in the circle, unless it landed on either of the two guys he had already kissed, would that be okay, or would people complain, would they be mad.

The bottle spun first one lap, then two, before slowly beginning to lose speed. When it eventually stopped, there was a few cheers in the circle, followed by a few irritated sounds. Virgil looked in the direction of the bottle, noticing it was pointing on a confident looking guy. He was wearing a red jacket and what looked like glitter on his face. Dark brown eyes looking at Virgil, his hair perfectly styled, even as he moved to stand up. 

Virgil followed his movements, almost jumping when the guy shot him a big smile. One hand grabbed his waist, while another rested on the back of his head. Virgil didn’t have much time to think, before their lips connected with each other. 

The kiss was rougher than the others he had, more grabbing and moving than he thought kisses would be. The guy deepened the kiss, and Virgil gasped as he felt a tongue licking his lips. He doesn’t get more of a warning, before the tongue enters. Virgil grabs the guys shoulder to steady himself, something the other sees as a good sign. 

A few cheers can be heard from the circle, and Virgil is sure there are a few grumpy remarks thrown their way too. He doesn’t really have time to think, his mind being to focused on the guy in front of him, holding him close. 

It ends a moment later, the guy releasing his grip on Virgil’s head, to allow the other to move away. Virgil just stares at the guy, noticing his smile is impossibly bigger now. His hand is still on Virgil’s hip, and he leans forward to whisper something in his ear. 

-

Virgil’s mind short-circuits. He doesn’t know what to think, or what to do. All he knows is that the hand on his hip feels heavy. There are too many eyes staring at him, watching his every movement like hawks. 

Out of nowhere, he nods, watching as the guy gives an even brighter smile towards him. He is dragged away from the group of people, vaguely noticing two others following after them. The guy holding his hand looks back at him, and Virgil looks away. 

He is lead out of the house, and when the cold wind hits his skin, he stops, taking back his hand. The guy looks back at him, a curious and hesitant look on his face. He doesn't give him time to speak, doing it before something else can happen. 

“Where are we going?”. 

The man turns around to fully face him. Virgil almost screams as two other people walk around to stand with the guy, the two other people he kissed that night. He curls up on himself, feeling the anxiety begin to rush through his head. 

“Perhaps we should introduce ourselves?”. The guy with glasses and tie says, looking at the other two.

Both of them nod, but it’s the guy wearing a hoodie around his shoulders, that answers. 

“I’m Patton…”. He - Patton - begins, motioning to the other glasses wearing guy, and the one who dragged him out, as he speaks. “This is Logan… and this is Roman…

We noticed you coming in to the party, and we were going to confront you… we noticed you joining the game, and we planned on talking to you after it… but it seemed that fate had a different choice.”. 

“While I would usually cast fate as something from the imagination, or a childish thought… I can’t deny it was something special that occured this night…

We wanted to get to know you… it doesn’t have to be anything more than a platonic relationship, if that’s what you desire…”. The guy with a tie - Logan - explained, looking between Virgil and the others. 

“What we’re trying to say is… the three of us are in a polyamorous relationship… we wondered if you would be willing to join us for coffee somewhere? Just to talk and get to know each other a bit better.”. The guy wearing a red hoodie - Roman - finished, holding out his hand again. 

Virgil only stood there, looking at the three of them. The sun was slowly beginning to rise, casting a faint light over the four of them. Highlighting the glitter on Roman’s cheeks, the baby blue colors of Patton’s eyes, and the faint smile on Logan’s lips. 

He looks down the street, at the sun growing higher and higher. The three of them are still looking at him, patiently and warmly. 

“...If you want to… you seem like nice people…”. He takes Roman’s hand again, smiling as Logan gives him a pat on his shoulder, and Patton boops his nose. 

“I’m Virgil, by the way.”.


End file.
